La sexualité des loups
by Alounet
Summary: Lydia pense qu'il y a quelque chose de louche entre Scott et Isaac, ce qu'elle confie à Danny. Devant passer la soirée à réviser avec Scott, elle va vite comprendre qu'en effet, il y a bien plus de l'amitié entre les deux loups garous. Mais au passage, les deux amis vont faire une surprenante découverte sur la relation d'Ethan et Aiden. Scott/Isaac et Ethan/Aiden
1. Scott et Isaac

**Titre** : La sexualité des loups

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Friendship / Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Scott/Isaac et léger Aiden/Ethan

**Avertissements** : Ca parle d'amour entre hommes, et en plus y'a du lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : _Il était une fois, Alice in a Mad Wonderland qui décida de me défier (non pas une fois, mais deux fois !). L'un de ces défis c'est sur Teen Wolf. Déjà, c'est du lemon qu'elle me demanda, et du lemon incluant Scott et Isaac. Jusque là tout va bien, j'aime ce couple. Contrainte supplémentaire, faire apparaître au cours de l'histoire un Aiden/Ethan assez intime..._

_Plus une série de mots à placer (en gras et en italique dans le texte)._

_Maintenant, me reste plus qu'à relever dignement ce défi tout en espérant que, chère Alice, celui-ci te plaira beaucoup ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Lydia Martin déjeuner seule. Son plateau repas sur le côté, elle avait sortie ses cours pour prendre de l'avance sur ses révisions. Mais bientôt, elle se déconcentra en observant autour d'elle les autres lycéens. Par moment, la jeune rousse adorait examiner le comportement débridé de ses camarades.

Certes, elle aussi était devenue très débridée depuis le départ de Jakcson, ne se refusant jamais un petit plaisir sexuel. Mais cette fois-ci, son regard se posa sur deux de ses amis, accessoirement aussi des loups garous.

Scott et Isaac semblaient s'éviter comme la peste depuis quelques jours. Et lorsqu'ils étaient amené à tomber l'un sur l'autre, Scott devenait rouge de gêne et Isaac regardait en l'air. Et les quelques fois ou la jeune fille se retrouva avec eux et leurs amis, ils étaient tout aussi bizarre.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre Isaac et Scott ? demanda Lydia à Danny qui venait de la rejoindre pour le déjeuner.

-Quelque chose comme... ?

Lydia quitta du regard les deux adolescents loups-garous puis porta son attention sur Danny.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ils sont bizarres en ce moment. Ils me font penser à deux gamins ayant fauté.

Danny regarda à son tour très attentivement l'attitude des deux adolescents.

-Isaac est bi je pense. Je l'ai déjà surpris en train de mater certains garçons dans les vestiaires.

-Et Scott ? Homo refoulé ?

Danny éclata de rire puis répondit :

-Si c'est le cas, j'en veux !

-Je pensais que tu sortais avec Ethan ?

La mine du brun se défit aussi vite, il semblait soudainement attristé.

-Il... Il a préféré rompre... Je crois que c'est à cause de son frère...

-Aiden ? s'étonna l'adolescente.

Lydia se doutait plus ou moins de ce qui avait du se produire. Danny lui, n'était au courant de rien concernant les loups-garous et la rivalité des meutes. Au fond d'elle même, Lydia sa disait que si Ethan avait du rompre, c'était avant tout pour protéger le jeune homme.

-Ouais. Il devait être jaloux je pense. Y'a des moments, il agissait comme si son frère lui appartenait, comme si c'était lui son mec.

La conversation des deux amis fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Scott près d'eux.

-Tu pourrais m'aider pour mon devoir Lydia ?

-Stiles devait pas s'en occuper ?

-Stiles m'a fait faux bond.

-Il a une copine ? s'écrièrent ensemble Danny et Lydia, très surpris que ça puisse être le cas.

Scott se contenta d'hausser les épaules, attendant une réponse de la jeune femme.

-Entendu. On partira ensemble après les cours, mais avant on doit passer voir quelqu'un.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

En fin de journée, Scott était dans la voiture de Lydia. Il la suivait sans savoir ou exactement, la jeune fille ayant prétexté quelque chose à faire.

-Je peux savoir ou tu m'emmènes ?

-Voir les _**jumeaux**_.

Scott s'étonna légèrement, espérant au fond de lui que Lydia n'irait pas fricoter avec Aiden le laissant lui même en plan. Et comme si la rousse avait lu dans les pensées de son ami, elle le rassura en riant :

-Non. Aiden et moi c'est terminé, tu le sais bien. Je dois juste lui parler de Danny.

Lydia expliqua ainsi la situation concernant Danny et Scott lui répondit :

-Je préfère qu'il se tienne loin de lui. Il risquerait de se faire tuer, tu le sais bien.

-_**Jamais**_. Ethan est plus doux qu'Aiden.

Lydia se gara devant l'immeuble ou se situait l'appartement des jumeaux. Elle descendit de sa voiture, puis tout en se dirigeant avec Scott vers l'entrée, elle lui demanda :

-Et toi, tu compte me raconter ce qui se passe avec Isaac ?

Scott se mit aussitôt en mode défensive, se braquant et devenant plus rouge que précédemment.

-Il ne se passe rien avec Isaac.

-Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour mentir, rétorqua la rousse en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur suivit de son ami. Ca choquerait personne, tu le sais au moins ?

Scott ne préféra pas répondre, restant silencieux. Lydia n'insista pas d'avantage pour le moment. Une fois devant l'appartement en question, Lydia regarda dans son sac à main puis en sortit une clef.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as une clef de leur appartement ?

-Aiden est assez... spécial comme amant. Il aimait bien mettre en place certains scénarios ou...

-N'en dis pas d'avantage, supplia Scott qui tout compte fait, ne désirait pas connaître les détails de la vie sexuelle de Lydia.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa clef, puis entra doucement dans l'appartement que les jumeaux partageaient ensemble. Une fois dans le hall, les deux adolescents s'avancèrent jusqu'au salon.

Si de prime abord, la première visions qu'ils eurent tous les deux, se fut quelques vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, dont un boxer, très _**vite**_, le regard des deux adolescents se dirigea vers le grand canapé ou une scène des plus étonnantes se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Ethan était à quatre pattes, entre les jambes de son frère Aiden, avec le sexe de ce dernier dans la bouche. Aucun doute là dessus, c'est une belle _**fellation**_ qu'il lui faisait. Aiden avait la tête relevée en arrière, les yeux clos, ses mains tenant fermement la tête de son frère pour lui imposer le rythme qu'il souhaitait.

Lydia attrapa fermement l'épaule de Scott, surprise de découvrir un tel spectacle, puis elle décida de signaler sa présence en mimant une légère toux.

Les deux jumeaux sursautèrent, découvrant avec stupeur des invités non désirés dans leur salon. Ethan se releva le premier, attrapant un coussin qu'il plaça devant son anatomie. Aiden lui, se releva juste énervé, sans prendre la peine de cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici tous les deux ?

Lydia jeta la clef qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table du salon.

-Je passais te rendre ça, comme j'en ai plus besoin et...

Elle hésita un instant puis reprit, l'air un peu plus dégouté :

-Mais vous êtes frères ! Comment... En fait non, ne m'expliquez pas, j'ai pas envie de savoir.

-Dis rien à Danny, supplia des yeux Ethan.

Lydia se mit à sourire, riant légèrement, avant de rétorquer :

-Danny. Tu sais que j'étais venu te voir pour te dire aussi combien il était mal depuis que tu l'avais laissé, je pense pour le protéger de ton dégénéré de frère, mais je ne pensais pas venir ici et te trouver en plein ébat avec ce dégénéré justement !

-Casse toi, répliqua simplement Aiden, le regard menaçant.

-Entre Aiden et moi c'est... essaya d'expliquer Ethan.

-T'as rien à expliquer frangin. Maintenant fichez le camp tous les deux, s'énerva d'avantage Aiden.

Scott attrapa la main de Lydia et la traina derrière lui pour quitter l'appartement. Une fois dans le couloir, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qu'ils empruntèrent.

-Tu t'attendais à ça toi ? s'étonna encore Lydia.

-On est pas là pour les juger.

-J'ai rien contre l'inceste, du moment ou c'est consentant, ajouta simplement Lydia. C'est juste surprenant de découvrir ça.

-Fais moi rappeler de ne jamais te laisser une clef de ma maison.

Scott venait de sortir de l'immeuble suivi de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit à rire et demanda :

-Pourquoi ? Tu aurais peur que je te surprenne avec Isaac ? Après tout, vous partagez la même chambre maintenant, ça serait normal que de fil en aiguille, un rapprochement s'opère entre vous deux ?

Scott attendit d'être dans la voiture de la jeune fille pour lui avouer :

-Si je te parle de quelque chose, ça reste strictement entre nous ?

La rousse acquiesça, attendant que Scott aille plus loin.

-Y'a quelques nuits de ça, on regardait un film dans ma chambre. On était dans mon lit et... Sa main... Sa main a glissé dans mon pantalon...

-Glissé ? se moqua Lydia. Scott, tu ne peux pas être aussi _**pathétique**_.

-Quoi ? se défendit le joueur de _**crosse**_.

-Sa main n'a pas "glissé", il a juste eu envie de te masturber, tout simplement.

-Bref, rétorqua le jeune homme maintenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, je l'ai laissé faire...

-Ou est le problème ? Si tu n'étais pas consentant, tu aurais pu l'arrêter non ?

Elle marquait un point.

-Scott, tu es jeune, tu devrais faire comme moi et profiter d'avantage du moment présent. Si Isaac te plait et que t'en as envie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te refuse à lui. Il est pas trop mal pour un loup garou.

Scott souriait tandis que la jeune femme démarrait. Il adorait discuter avec elle, c'était tellement plus simple qu'avec Allison ou Stiles.

Ils décidèrent de réviser chez Scott, Mélissa étant absente. Ils passèrent près d'une heure dans le salon, puis la jeune femme décida de faire une pause. Elle se rapprocha du vieux _**piano**_ qui ornait le salon pour jouer un morceau lorsque la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et qu'Isaac arriva dans le salon.

-Ah Lydia.

La jeune fille le salua, tout en lançant un léger clin d'œil à Scott. Ce dernier devint soudainement un peu plus gêné.

-Tu rentres tard, réalisa Scott.

-J'avais un truc à faire. Et toi, tu révise ?

-Oui. Mais on avait terminé, décida Lydia en ramassant ses affaires.

Scott la regarda, les yeux bien écarquillé, cherchant à déceler ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Bonne soirée les garçons, amusez vous bien !

Scott la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis il lui demanda :

_**-Tu n'oserais pas ?**_

-Ne le _**torture**_ pas trop !

Puis elle venait de disparaître en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Scott légèrement gêné dans le hall. Isaac s'approcha de lui et demanda :

-Tu veux faire un truc ce soir ?

Scott regarda le jeune homme, qui était plus grand que lui, puis il hésita quelques instants, se mordant les lèvres, avant de lui dire :

-Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?

Isaac, surpris que Scott lui adresse à nouveau la parole, se réjouit.

-Ouais. Ca serait cool.

-En fait, avoua Scott, je pensais à... Regarder un film comme la dernière fois tu sais ?

Cette fois, c'est Isaac qui écarquilla grands les yeux tout en réalisant la proposition que venait de lui faire Scott. Prenant cela comme une invitation, Isaac se rapprocha légèrement mais dangereusement du jeune homme.

Scott ne bougea pas, le laissant avancer et poser ses mains sur lui. Puis il vit le visage d'Isaac s'abaisser près du sien, ses lèvres se rapprochant des siennes :

-Je peux ? demanda t-il tout de même.

Scott acquiesça par un mouvement de tête. Isaac brisa la barrière qui séparait encore leurs lèvres et lui déposa ainsi son premier baiser venant d'un autre garçon.

C'était différent pour Scott mais néanmoins très agréable. Isaac embrassait vraiment bien et ses lèvres, puis sa langue, lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Une bombe qui venait de déclencher tous les hormones de Scott. Ce dernier avait ainsi une belle érection qui ornait son pantalon.

Comme si l'autre garçon pouvait la sentir à distance, Isaac posa sa main sur le bas ventre de Scott, défaisant sa ceinture tout en continuant de lui dévorer les lèvres.

Bientôt, la main droite du plus grand défit les boutons de son jean et la dite main glisse à l'intérieur de son boxer pour sentir le membre chaud et bien tendu de Scott.

Lorsque la main d'Isaac toucha son sexe, Scott ressentit un léger frisson qui lui fit mordre la lèvre d'Isaac. Ce dernier rompit le baiser, inquiet :

-T'es sur de vouloir continuer ?

Comme simple réponse, Scott laissa tomber son jean, puis son boxer, passa ses pieds par dessus et s'avança un peu pour plaquer Isaac contre un mur du salon. Cette fois, c'est lui qui reprit le baiser et qui avait les choses en main. Isaac appréciait cet état de fait et le garçon se contenta de maintenir dans sa main le sexe toujours bien tendu du plus petit.

Bientôt, Scott se débarrassa de son t-shirt, afin d'être à l'aise et complètement nu. Puis il regarda son futur amant en lui disait à l'oreille :

-Toi aussi met toi nu...

Isaac ne se fit pas prier et quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans la même tenue que Scott. Les deux garçons avaient du mal à ne pas s'embrasser, ne rompant leurs baisers que pour reprendre leurs respirations.

Plus rien ne comptait pour eux si ce n'est l'instant présent. Scott n'aurait jamais pensé faire quelque chose d'aussi intime dans le salon de sa maison, mais il ne se contrôlait plus. Sa propre main parcourait le corps d'Isaac, afin de le caresser. Les quelques gémissements du plus grand lui faisant comprendre qu'il appréciait ça.

Ils se posèrent maladroitement dans le canapé, l'un et l'autre attrapant le sexe en érection de son voisin. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tandis que les deux mains s'activaient dans un même rythme, pour procurer des caresses que d'ordinaire, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se faire.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement haut en extase, Isaac se déplaça pour se positionner sur les genoux de Scott, à califourchon. Il reprit ses baisers, frottant son propre sexe contre celui de Scott. Ce dernier réalisa à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être sensuel et chaud comme la braise. Mais surtout, combien il était excitant.

Après quelques frottements contre l'autre jeune homme, Isaac l'allongea dans le canapé et il se mit, tête bèche, à son tour allongé. Il utilisa sa langue pour lécher quelques fois le sexe de Scott.

Ce dernier, ayant le sexe d'Isaac sous les yeux, réalisa que ce dernier attendait qu'il fasse lui aussi la même chose.

Comme deux petits louveteaux, ils léchèrent donc tour à tour le morceau imposant qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. C'est Isaac qui, le premier, décida d'utiliser complètement sa bouche, avalant le plus possible l'intimité de son ami.

Scott fut pris d'un spasme orgasmique lorsque son sexe entra pleinement dans la bouche de son nouvel amant. Mais il essaya de reprendre ses esprits afin de lui offrir la même chose ne même temps.

Leurs caresses buccales continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes durant, jusqu'à ce que Scott, n'arrivant plus à se contrôler, repoussa Isaac.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de retirer sa bouche du sexe du plus jeune, que celui-ci déversa plusieurs jets sur le visage d'Isaac.

Scott devint aussi rouge que possible et Isaac, souriant, le regarda avec un regard de tendresse et de complicité.

-T'inquiète pas.

Le visage toujours sali par la jouissance de Scott, il s'approcha de celui-ci afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce baiser avait un gout étrange. Scott réalisa qu'il avait son propre gout.

-Moi, j'peux encore tenir un moment alors... Tu veux bien que...

Sans terminer sa phrase mais désirant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait désormais envie, Isaac déplaça sa main vers l'autre intimité de Scott, ses fesses.

Il glissa un doigt vers son anus et Scott mordit ses lèvres.

-Okay. Mais doucement d'accord ?

Scott était inquiet. Il allait pour la première fois, vivre une expérience qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Isaac déplaça Scott sur le canapé afin de le positionner, les jambes relevées et contre ses épaules, afin de voir son visage au moment ou il le pénétrerait.

Les doigts d'Isaac, à l'aide de sa salive, jouèrent avec l'entrée de Scott, ce dernier, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller aux caresses du plus grand. Isaac attendit que la porte fut quelques peu ouverte avant de positionner son propre sexe, bien plus imposant que ses simples doigts, devant son anus.

-T'es prêt ? murmura Isaac.

Scott acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, fermant ses yeux et mordant ses lèvres.

Isaac avança doucement. Scott souffrait, mais essayait de prendre sur lui même. Isaac s'en rendit compte et décida de faire machine arrière. Mais Scott attrapa les bras de son amant, le forçant à avancer jusqu'au bout. Obéissant, Isaac continua son avancée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à son maximum.

Scott transpirait abondamment, essayant de reprendre sa respiration et de s'habituer à ce corps étranger dans le sien. Puis lorsqu'il se sentit enfin prêt, il demanda à Isaac d'y aller.

Celui-ci en profita alors pour faire des allers-retours d'abord plutôt lent, avant de finalement accélérer la cadence.

Scott gémissait de plaisir et Isaac lui demanda :

-Si tu veux hurler, hurle.

Scott ne se laissa pas prier pour le faire et les deux loups s'embrassèrent tout en gémissant et se laissant aller.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lydia était assise au même endroit pour sa pause déjeuner. Elle vit Scott et Isaac arriver. Ils étaient beaucoup plus complice que la veille à la même heure. Ils étaient même tendre l'un envers l'autre. La rousse devina alors ce qu'avait pu être le reste de leur soirée.

Danny venait de la rejoindre, lui aussi ayant remarqué cet état de fait :

-T'as vu ? On dirait qu'ils ont couché ensemble !

Lydia se contenta de sourire fière d'elle même. Puis un peu plus loin, elle vit arriver Aiden et Ethan. Ce dernier semblait assez mal à l'aise lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille le regarder :

-Tu devrais passer à autre chose, conseilla la rousse à son amie. Te trouver un autre gars.

-T'as réussi à passer facilement à autre chose toi quand Jackson est partit ?

-Non, avoua Lydia. Je me rends compte que le problème, c'est la sexualité des loups, pas la notre.

-Des loups ? s'étonna Danny.

-Rien, je divague, répondit-elle simplement en terminant son déjeuner tandis que Scott et Isaac passaient devant eux, main dans la main.


	2. Ethan et Aiden

**Titre** : La sexualité des loups

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash / Incest

**Couple** : Aiden/Ethan

**Avertissements** : Ca parle d'amour entre hommes, et en plus y'a du lemon entre frères !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Le nouveau défi imposé par Alice in a Mad Wonderlant impliquait "La sexualité des loups". Donc voici une sorte de suite, qui est plutôt une mise en parallèle de certains évènements aperçus dans le premier chapitre.

Mes contraintes ? Contenir du lemon ! Et je devais apporter un début et une suite à la scène Aiden/Ethan du premier chapitre. Du coup je devais reprendre aussi les personnages de Scott et Lydia.

Avec une série de dix mots à placer que vous retrouverez en gras et italique, comme toujours !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ethan vagabondait sur son _**ordinateur**_ portable. Il regardait entre autres les photos du profil facebook de son petit-ami Danny. Du moins, ex petit-ami, depuis qu'il avait du rompre avec le jeune homme sur ordre de son frère.

Il adorait Aiden, son frère jumeau. Il en était d'ailleurs très proche, au point de pouvoir fusionner avec lui lors de leur transformation. Mais Aiden l'aimait peut être trop. Il était extrêmement possessif avec lui, très jaloux et surtout, pour Aiden, il devait lui appartenir.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Danny, son jumeau n'émit aucune objection, étant donné que cela faisait partie de leurs missions respectives. Ils devaient vérifier qui de Lydia ou Danny pouvait être la menace. Il s'avéra que Danny était pleinement innocent et ne représentait en rien une menace. Mais plutôt que de rompre, comme l'avait exigé son frère, Ethan s'était accroché à lui, l'aimant un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais Aiden l'avait obligé à rompre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aiden sortait de la salle de bain, complètement nu, et regarda son frère jumeau. Ce dernier ferma subitement son ordinateur, regardant son frère l'air de rien.

-Je surfais sur le web. Tu sors quelque part ?

-J'sais pas trop, répondit Aiden en s'approchant du canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber.

-Tu pourrais pas t'habiller ?

-Pas _**question**_. J'ai chaud et je suis chez moi.

Ethan souffla tandis qu'Aiden le regarda, son regard de perversion enclenché.

-Ma nudité te gêne frangin ? Pourtant, on est pareils toi et moi.

-C'est pas ça... se défendit Ethan en lui tournant le dos.

Aiden se mit à rire, quittant le canapé pour se rapprocher de son frère :

-T'es en manque c'est ça ? T'as besoin de sexe ? Si c'est que ça, moi aussi j'ai des besoins à assouvir depuis que Lydia et moi c'est terminé.

Ethan agita la tête, comme pour faire comprendre à son frère qu'il était dingue, puis il se leva. Mais son jumeau lui attrapa le bras, le retournant violemment contre lui.

-T'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu ? souffla Aiden dans l'oreille de son frère, essayant de l'exciter un maximum.

Ethan sentit contre sa jambe le sexe de son frère grossir et prendre une ampleur qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'excitation du loup garou. Le plus gentil des deux se mordait les lèvres, refusant de craquer et de laisser place à son _**désir**_.

-T'es vraiment con, répondit Ethan en détournant les yeux.

-J'y peux rien si je me suis laissé _**convertir**_ depuis la dernière fois...

Aiden passa sa langue sur la joue de son frère, le léchant comme un chien pourrait le faire. Ethan tenta de se dégager, en vain, de la prise de son frère. Le plus vicieux des deux entreprit de le lécher une nouvelle fois, sa langue passant cette fois-ci sur ses lèvres. Ces dernières ne résistèrent pas longtemps à la caresse d'Aiden et bientôt, Ethan se laissa entraîner dans un baiser qu'il ne voulait pas.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? gémit Ethan. Me prendre de force, comme l'autre fois ?

Aiden continua ses baisers dans le cou de son frère, lui ôtant délicatement chacun de ses vêtements qu'il envoya voler dans la pièce.

-Tu insinue que c'était du _**viol**_ ?

-_**Je t'en supplie Aiden, ne m'oblige pas**_... supplia son frère.

-Je t'oblige à rien. T'en as envie. Y'a qu'à regarder cette bosse pour comprendre.

Aiden joignit le geste à la parole en attrapant le devant du boxer de son frère. Le tissu était complètement déformé par une érection similaire à celle d'Ethan. Celui-ci se laissait complètement faire, docile, face à son frère. Ses vêtements jonchaient désormais le sol et Aiden l'attirait près du canapé.

Le dominateur se laissa tomber dans le canapé, attrapant son frère dans ses bras. Il continua ses baisers puis obligea Ethan à l'embrasser de plus en plus bas.

Ne sachant pas refuser cela à son frère et ne contrôlant plus son corps, Ethan l'embrassa dans son cou, puis descendit le long de son torse, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses tétons. Ces derniers étaient durs, grâce à l'excitation du moment. Aiden ne se cacha pas de montrer son plaisir, gémissant comme un loup assoiffé de sexe. Ces quelques cris encouragèrent Ethan à descendre encore plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre le sexe du roux.

Ethan avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter à ce fruit défendu. Un fruit semblable au sien. C'était avant leur arrivée à Beacon Hills. Les deux frères s'étaient disputé pour une broutille et Aiden, afin de montrer qu'il avait l'ascendant sur son frère, l'avait quasiment obligé à "baiser" avec lui.

Mais Ethan ne lui avait pas refusé. Il était tellement prêt à tout pour son frère, même à la pire des perversions.

Il lécha doucement le sexe imposant de son frère, sa langue allant de son gland à ses bourses. Puis il goba complètement l'engin, accentuant d'avantage les gémissements d'Aiden.

Perdu dans leur moment à eux, ils n'entendirent pas la _**clé**_ dans la serrure. Ethan était à quatre pattes, sur le sol, entre les jambes de son frère. Il continuait sa fellation comme si sa vie en dépendait. Aiden avait relevé la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, ses mains tenant fermement la tête de son frère pour lui imposer le rythme qu'il souhaitait.

Puis les deux jumeaux entendirent une légère toux derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent l'un et l'autre, découvrant avec stupeur qu'ils avaient des invités dans leur salon.

Scott McCall se tenait, l'air complètement ahuri, avec Lydia Martin à ses côtés. La jeune fille tenait l'épaule de son ami et leurs regards en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de cette scène.

Paniqué, Ethan attrapa le premier coussin qu'il trouva tout en se relevant, plaçant le coussin devant son anatomie qui ne perdait rien de sa vigueur. Son frère lui, n'eut aucune gêne quand à se lever, le chapiteau bien dressé, pour faire face aux deux indésirables.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici tous les deux ?

Lydia jeta la clef qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table du salon.

-Je passais te rendre ça, comme j'en ai plus besoin et...

Elle hésita un instant puis reprit, l'air un peu plus dégouté :

-Mais vous êtes frères ! Comment... En fait non, ne m'expliquez pas, j'ai pas envie de savoir.

Un tas d'émotions passèrent dans la tête d'Ethan. Et s'ils allaient le répéter à d'autres, pire, s'ils allaient en parler à Danny ?

-Dis rien à Danny, supplia des yeux Ethan.

Lydia se mit à sourire, riant légèrement, avant de rétorquer :

-Danny. Tu sais que j'étais venu te voir pour te dire aussi combien il était mal depuis que tu l'avais laissé, je pense pour le protéger de ton dégénéré de frère, mais je ne pensais pas venir ici et te trouver en plein ébat avec ce dégénéré justement !

-Casse toi, répliqua simplement Aiden, le regard menaçant.

-Entre Aiden et moi c'est... essaya d'expliquer Ethan.

-T'as rien à expliquer frangin. Maintenant fichez le camp tous les deux, s'énerva d'avantage Aiden.

Scott attrapa la main de Lydia et la traina derrière lui pour quitter l'appartement. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls, l'un avec l'autre.

Comme si cette intrusion n'avait pas eu lieu, Aiden reporta son attention sur son frère, sans réaliser le mal-être qui l'habitait. Il se rapprocha de lui, attrapant sa main qu'il plaça sur son sexe, perdant son visage dans le cou d'Ethan. Il lui déposa quelques baisers mais devant le manque de réaction de son frère, Aiden s'impatienta.

-Je vais les _**tuer**_ ces deux là, s'énerva l'alpha.

Aiden le pensait réellement, si ces deux imbéciles n'étaient pas entré à ce moment là, il serait encore dans le canapé en train de se faire plaisir.

-Aiden, j'ai pas envie de continuer. Comprends moi. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais... Ce qu'on fait là... C'est interdit...

-Y'a aucune _**interdiction**_ entre nous frangin...

Aiden offrit un nouveau baiser à son frère. _**Langoureusement**_, il passa sa langue dans la bouche de son frère pour danser avec la sienne. Ethan ne résista qu'un court instant, comme à chaque fois. Il répondit au baiser de son frère, trouvant _**impossible**_ la possibilité de lui résister.

Aiden le jeta sans ménagement dans le fauteuil, continuant de l'embrasser, sa main disparaissant entre les fesses d'Ethan. Un doigt glissa à l'intérieur de lui, sans ménagement, bientôt suivit d'un second, puis d'un troisième.

Ethan savait ce qui l'attendait, mais il ne résista pas. Il laissa son frère le prendre sans ménagement. Parce que son frère était sauvage, il était puissant aussi. Mais Ethan, d'une certaine manière, aimait ça. Il se faisait prendre et il prenait son pied.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lundi suivant, Ethan était à son casier au lycée. Il regardait un peu plus loin Danny discute avec Stiles.

-J'imagine que le délire pervers de l'autre jour c'était dû à ton frère. Après avoir couché avec lui deux-trois fois, on comprend vite qu'il a des désirs particuliers. Mais bon sang Ethan, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à Danny, coupe le cordon. Arrête d'être relier à ton frère comme ça.

Lydia n'ajouta rien de plus, s'éloignant de l'Alpha pour rejoindre Danny et Stiles dans leur conversation. Aiden arriva à son tour, se plaçant juste à côté de son frère. Il le regardait, souriant, avec cet air de dominateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Rien, répondit Ethan en refermant son casier puis en suivant son frère.


End file.
